


Craving

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Matchmaking, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Being the Dark One’s apprentice, you notice growing affection between him and Belle. A little misunderstanding leads you to play matchmaking.





	Craving

You stick out your tongue in focus, the fluid in a pot steaming as you carefully add another ingredient. So far, you have yet to muster this specific potion and your tutor is more than frustrated at your lack of success.

“It’s so easy, how can you not make it?” he teases and you frown, glaring at him.

“Unlike you I did not possess my powers just like that, I have to learn everything.”

“Well, you have _powers_ , you’re just a lazy student.”

“I’m not!” you protest sternly and Rumplestiltskin giggles, apparently amused by your reaction.

You realize that it’s his method of teaching. Get on your nerves, tease you endlessly and not so delicately suggest that you’re an idiot until you try harder and eventually succeed.

After tossing him a final glare, you turn your attention back to the fluid and grin gleefully.

“See? I’ve made it.”

“I guess,” he shrugs and looks over your shoulder to glance at the liquid. “Not perfect, but that’s a start.”

“You’re so mean to me, always. I’ve never heard a good word from you,” you complain, not really meaning it. You knew that being the Dark One’s apprentice wouldn’t be an easy experience and that was why you did it. You always felt different but only Rumplestiltskin told you it was nothing to be ashamed about.

He gratefully agreed to school you since you had no idea what to do with your powers and was thrown away from your village after being called an abomination.

You were quite surprise to find a young woman in his castle, who was, what you found out later, his prisoner and sort of cleaning lady. He resigned from keeping her locked and she, Belle, could walk freely although she was forbidden from leaving the castle.

You liked her, since the very first day when she gave you an indignant grimace. She had a temper, you always adored people who were emotional and passionate. They couldn’t really lie about what they felt.

It was easy to notice how Rumplestiltskin and Belle looked at each other, of course only when the other wasn’t aware. You spotted the growing fondness quite soon, especially when one evening you walked onto Belle sitting on the desk while Rumplestiltskin worked on something. They were chatting, absolutely unbothered by the fact that she was, in fact, his prisoner and we was the Dark One, the most feared person in the realm.

“I’d say something good, dearie, if you did exceptionally. Now you’re just…” he waves his palm over you with a weird expression at his face, “as I expected.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” you snap, folding your hands over your chest and the Dark One shrugs again.

“Only that you still have a lot to learn. You may have magic but you don’t know how to use it.”

You huff, facing the table again. You got used to states like that, and you are aware that they’re true. But that doesn’t make them any less frustrating.

“I wish you showed me how to cast spells or something. I’m only brewing potions, that’s boring.”

“You must know basics, Y/N. Or else you might get hurt.” You open your mouth to protest but he cuts you off by pointing a finger at you. “Uh-uh, don’t argue. I don’t know how much longer I can bear your big mouth.”

“I don’t have-!”

“You do,” he interrupts coldly and you purse your lips, swallowing a curse as Rumplestiltskin giggles. Sometimes you have enough, but you realize that he’s the best teacher you can get.

“Tea time!” a cheerful voice announces as the door swings open and Belle steps it, carrying a tray with two cups and a juglet. You quirk your brow but say nothing, surprised to see the Dark One becomes slightly flustered.

“What’s gotten you in such a good mood, Belle?” you ask when she places the tray on the desk, pouring the drink into the cups.

“Oh, I found a very interesting book in the library. Along with three more that I’d like.”

“What are they about?”

“Various creatures that live in different realms,” she smiles as she hands you the cup and you open your eyes a bit wider, impressed.

“I didn’t know you’re interested in things like that. You look more like romance type of girl.”

“I like romances, too. But sometimes I just want to know things instead of reading about fantasies.”

“Understandable,” you admit and glance at Rumplestiltskin, who’s silently sipping on his tea, looking outside the window.

“Get back to work, Y/N. You’ll talk when you’re done.”

Belle’s initial joyful face falls and you roll your eyes. He always has to ruin the fun.

Belle exits the room quickly and you turn to face Rumplestiltskin’s back.

“You couldn’t stand a minute of me enjoying a small chat? Belle’s really nice, I like talking to her.”

“You’ll talk when you’re done. And you’re far from that, may I add, dearie.”

You scoff through your nose and stick out your tongue at him.

“I know what you’re doing!”

“I want you to know, oh mighty Dark One!”

“Why? Because I interrupted your tiny moment with sweet Belle?!”

“What?!” you call, utterly confused. What did he mean? Is he jealous? Did he actually think that you were fond of Belle?

“You told me the other day that Belle is very nice and you liked her dress.”

“You say that Belle isn’t nice?”

Rumplestiltskin twirls around to face you and when you catch his gaze you are more than sure – he’s jealous.

“That’s not what I’m saying. _Belle is so smart, did you see how she smiles, oh I think she’s so sweet!_ ” he apes you, evidently aiming to intimidate you but all you can do is burst out into laughter.

“Oh, you should see yourself right now!” you manage to stutter between fits of giggles and his face twists in confusion.

“Y/N! I demand to know-“

“Just talk to her,” you say softly after you calm down, taking deep inhales to steady your breathing.

“Me?”

“What, I should do it for you?”

“So, you don’t like Belle?”

“No, I most certainly don’t. Not in a way you probably ask about, that is.”

“Then why did you keep saying all those things about her?”

You cock your brow at him, baffled by his disability to connect the dots.

“Because you like her.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do. Don’t deny it, I’m not blind.”

Rumplestiltskin lets out a sigh, fixing his gaze at you. He seems lost and you decide that you should surely help him.

You present your open palm and after whispering a spell under your breath, a blue smoke appears. When it’s gone, a red rose rests in your hand and with a proud smile you hand it to the Dark One.

“Were you studying spells behind my back?”

“I might have.”

“Oh, you’re learning, Y/N.”

“I recall you happen to have one more book about the creatures from other realms.”

He furrows his brows and you roll your eyes. With great magic or not, he’s still just a man.

“Take that book and go to Belle. She’ll be very happy.”

“Will she?”

“I assure you,” you state with as much sureness as you can muster and Rumplestiltskin nod his head, almost darting to the door. He stops with his hand on the handle and looks at you.

“You better get the next potion done before I’m back.”

“Alright!” you call but the door are already closed behind him.

A small smirk appears on your face. Finally, after so many lingering gazes and hidden smiles they seem to realize that maybe True Love that Belle was reading about and Rumplestilstkin was looking for is just in front of them.  


End file.
